Achieving Dreams
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Sequel to Untitled Need Ideas... summary inside
1. Going Home Again

Wow… I was so sure everyone was going to hate me for where I ended Untitled! I needed to end that one… 50 chapters is a lot. Plus this seems to me like a good place to start the sequel.

Summary- Sarah, Jareth, Natalia, and Shane have all moved back aboveground, Jareth and Sarah in their own apartment. Sarah is finishing high school all the while being taught things about becoming a queen and learning to control the magic she is being given through her decision to become queen. Will all the stress she's under rip her to shreds? And what will Melony do to torment her more?

Chapter 1-

Things had gone smoothly during their last week in the underground. Kaylin had jumped at the opportunity to run Jareth's kingdom while he was gone, she had been doing it before anyways.

Natalia and Shane were back together and after hearing what Jareth and Sarah were doing, decided to do the same.

Kariya and Tristan had been spending a lot of time together lately. It was obvious to everyone except for Kariya that Tristan liked her and was on the verge of asking for her permission to court her.

Kaylin and Heathen were doing great in their courtship, they were going out every night and he was at the castle helping her every day.

Kali had agreed to come and work in Jareth's castle instead of wondering the dungeons of Morlin's. She decided she didn't want to go aboveground and have everyone fuss over her about her disappearance so she was just going to stay put.

Sarah and Natalia were now packing away the last of their things and were talking about what was going to happen now that they were moving into apartments.

"Were going to need jobs." Natalia realized horrified. Sarah just laughed.

"We should get jobs together." She said seriously.

"That be so much fun." Natalia said. "We can ride to work together and whenever we want to we can say we're working but just go to the mall."

"Natalia, you're getting ahead of yourself." Sarah told her and laughed. Just then a knock was heard on the door.

"My ladies, His Majesty and Lord Shane are waiting for you in the throne room." A young maid informed them.

"Thank you, come on you slow bus, put your stuff in the stupid bag!" Sarah yelled at her friend.

"Okay, chill!" Natalia yelled back laughing. "I know I'm a bit slow, don't rub it in!"

"Your slower than a turtle with arthritis in its legs." Sarah told her.

"Can turtles have arthritis?" Natalia asked.

"I'm sure they can. That's not the point! Come on!" Sarah yelled and then Natalia was finally done.

They walked into the throne room and Shane and Jareth were standing there.

"Ready to go?" Jareth asked when Sarah walked up to him with her big duffle bags. He took them from her and put all 3 of them on one shoulder.

"Yeah, but you may want to change us all into something normal first." Sarah said motioning towards her long flowing gown.

"I'm going to miss seeing you in this." Jareth said before changing her into a pair of loose jeans and a tight black tank top.

He turned and changed Natalia into jeans and an Aeropostle hoodie and Shane into jeans and a red shirt. He then changed himself into jeans and a black shirt with his hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"Now are we ready?" He asked Sarah again.

She looked around. "I'm going to miss this place." She said with a small smile. "Yeah, were ready." Jareth smiled and transported them aboveground.

Scene Change-

They all arrived at their individual homes, except Jareth went with Sarah.

"Karen! Toby! I'm home!" Sarah called motioning for Jareth to come inside.

"Sarah!" Toby cried running down the stairs.

"Hey!" She called back. Toby came up to her and threw his arms around her neck.

"I missed you so much." Toby told her.

"I missed you, too." She told him. Jareth loved to see that after the labyrinth, Sarah loved her brother. "Where's Karen?" Sarah asked.

"She's in the study working out things with the law people." Toby said leading the way.

"So she already knows?" Sarah asked Toby.

"Yeah, Dad called when you left yesterday." Toby told her. Sarah was confused, she'd been gone for months, but then she remembered that Jareth had reordered time for them. "Mom! Sarah's here!" Toby called in.

"Sarah, come in here baby doll." Karen called. Sarah went in and Jareth followed.

"Hi Karen." Sarah said walking in.

"Hi Sarah." Karen said getting up and hugging her stepdaughter. "Hi, Jareth is it?"

"Yes, how are you?" Jareth asked.

"I'm better than expected. I kind of knew it was happening." Karen admitted. "So how are you two doing? Any plans I should be expecting?" Karen asked with a smile.

Sarah looked at Jareth and then back to Karen. "Actually Karen, me and Jareth, were thinking about moving into an apartment together." Sarah explained.

"Sarah," Karen started softly, "that is wonderful news!" This joyous outburst surprised Sarah.

"So your okay with this?" Sarah asked.

"Of course, we can start apartment hunting tomorrow. Only the best for the closest thing I will ever have to a daughter." Karen smiled.

"Oh thank you Karen!" Sarah said hugging her stepmother again.

"Jareth, you are welcome to stay here until you find a place." Karen said with a smile.

"Thank you Karen." Jareth said.

"Well, you two go make yourself comfortable in Sarah's room and I'll get dinner ready." Karen said with a smile getting up and leaving the study.

"That went better than expected." Sarah laughed.

"Yes it did."


	2. Finding A Place To Call Thier Own

This chapter is for PEROXIDE since she is the first to review! Yes, I like Karen being nice. I knew a Karen and she was really cool and nice. I spend the night at her house many a time with her daughters and we had the best times.

Chapter 2-

The next morning Sarah and Jareth went downstairs at 8:00 for breakfast.

"Ready to go home hunting?" Sarah asked him with a smile.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry Sarah but your room just doesn't fit both of us." Jareth said with a smile.

"I agree. My backs killing me from our sleeping arrangement." Sarah laughed. "Well, let's eat so we can get out of here." Sarah said getting the eggs.

They ate, got ready, grabbed the newspaper, and were on their way.

**Apartment 1**

The first apartment they walked into was very nice. The cherry-wood kitchen was beautiful, the two bathrooms were big a spacious, and they living room was beautiful and they were now on their way to the bedroom.

The door opened to show cracks in the walls, broken windows, and holes in the roof.

"Um, we'll get back to you." Sarah said turning around and practically running out of the apartment, Jareth going almost as fast as she was.

**Apartment 2**

This apartment complex looked very nice, which could have been because all the other buildings around it were old with broken windows and graffiti.

They walked in and immediately walked out after seeing a knife in the wall.

After about 5 more horrible apartments, it was time for lunch. They went to a small pizza shop down the road from Sarah's house.

"Do you think we'll ever find a place?" Sarah asked Jareth, hands on head.

"I don't know. The places we've seen are absolutely terrible." Jareth said taking a bite of pizza. Sarah laughed. "What?"

"You have pizza sauce on your face." Sarah told him laughing. "Want me to get it?" She asked.

"Please." He said with a smile. She reached in to get it off and when she was done, Jareth caught her in a loving kiss. "We'll find something." He assured her.

Sarah's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Sarah asked before looking to see who it was.

"Sarah, thank God I got you." Karen's voice said over the phone.

"Why Karen, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I found you an apartment." Karen explained.

"Did you check it all out?" Sarah asked.

"Every inch. This is perfect for you two." Karen told her.

"What's the address?" Sarah asked her. She got it and hung up the phone with Karen. "Come on we've got to go." She told Jareth.

They went to the apartment which seemed to be in a good neighborhood and wasn't too far from Sarah's school. Karen was waiting for them outside.

They went inside and they looked at everything.

The kitchen was roomy and had all the basics and tons of outlets. It had a small, elevated section for a table and chairs.

They moved into the living room. This too was spacious and had nothing wrong with it. Sarah opened a curtain to see a small balcony from which you could see everything around you.

They moved on to the bathrooms. There were two and both seemed perfect. One had a shower and one didn't but both had everything else a bathroom should have.

They moved on to the bedroom. This is the part that was making them nervous. Ever other house was fine until you got to the bedroom. They opened the door to see a large tan room with two windows and a small walk in closet. This apartment was the perfect one.

"How do you like?" Karen asked who was still talking to the landlord.

"It's wonderful." Sarah said.

"I agree. This is perfect." Jareth said putting an arm around Sarah.

"How much is rent?" Sarah asked nervously.

"3000 a month." The landlord informed them.

"Sarah, Jareth, come here." Karen said walking over to the corner.

"Karen, we don't have that type of money. I don't even have a job yet." Sarah told her.

"I thought about that before. I'm willing to help you guys out." Karen said with a smile.

"Karen, are you sure? That's a lot of money." Sarah told her.

"I'll be getting a lot of money from this divorce. Your father even admitted it's his fault." Karen told them. "I don't want any arguments about it, your moving here."

"Oh Karen, thank you!" Sarah said hugging Karen.

"They'll take it." Karen said to the landlord. "When can they move in and get out of my hair?" Karen said with a laugh.

"Today if the beautiful woman they brought with them will join me at dinner this weekend." The landlord said with a smile.

"Go pack your bags kids, you're moving in!" Karen said smiling.

To anyone who wants to im me... my new screen name is xxBowieBabiixx

tez


	3. Close Encounter

Sarah and Jareth had finished packing everything and were now in packing it all into Sarah's car.

"Sarah, are you really leaving?" Toby asked coming from the front door holding Lancelot.

"Yeah buddy. Jareth and me are moving in together." Sarah said with a smile, but Toby began to cry. "Aw, Toby," she started, "don't cry. You can come and visit us all the time. I'll come by and see you every day on my way home from school." Sarah said hugging her brother. "Please don't cry Toby." Sarah pleaded.

Toby pulled away. "Sarah, I want you to take Lancelot with you." Toby said through the tears he was trying his best to hold in.

"Aw, Toby," Sarah said taking her old bear out of Toby's arms. She put Lancelot up to her ear. "What's that, Lancelot? You don't want to move? You want to stay here with Toby?" Sarah asked like she was talking to the bear. "Well Toby, it looks like Lancelot doesn't want to go with me." Sarah said handing him back to Toby.

"He doesn't?" Toby asked her.

"Nope, he said he would miss you too much." Sarah said with a smile. "So how about it, can he stay here with you?" Sarah asked with a smile. Toby nodded. "I'll tell you what, after were moved in and have everything settled you can come over for a whole weekend and spend the night." Sarah told him with a smile. Jareth could see how much she loved her brother, he knew this was a result of the labyrinth and he was proud of it.

"I can?" Toby asked.

"Of course you can." Sarah smiled. "But I have to go now. I'll drop by the day after tomorrow after school and I'll have a present for you." Sarah said and kissed her brother on the head. "I love you Toby."

"I love you, too." Toby said. "Goodb-" Toby was interrupted by Sarah's hand over his mouth.

"Only say goodbye if you don't plan on seeing me again." Sarah said with a smile. She and Jareth then got in the car and drove off to their new apartment.

When they got there it was completely empty and waiting for someone to fill it up, Sarah and Jareth were those people. They spent 4 and a half hours hauling everything into the 5th story apartment. Jareth wanted to use his magic, but Sarah advised him against it.

When they were done they both flopped down into the old couch that Karen had given them from the basement. Sarah was against Jareth's chest and he had one of his legs over hers and his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad that's over." Sarah said. She looked at the clock that read 11:30. "I'm hungry." She said and they both laughed.

"We have no food and you won't let me use my magic." Jareth complained.

"No I won't because if you get used to using it around here you may do it at a very bad time and someone may see you." Sarah explained. "When you're underground, feel free, magic away. Just please don't use any up here, I don't need people thinking you're weird."

"Ah but I am." He said and they both laughed.

"Want to order something?" She asked looking up at him.

"Do you?" He asked her looking down.

"I do, but I don't want to get up." Sarah complained and laughed.

"Neither do I." Jareth agreed.

"We must eat though." She laughed and got up, found the phone, and called the Lucky Dragon.

She ordered two servings of General Tso's chicken, egg rolls, and extra fortune cookies. She went back over and lay back down with Jareth.

"We number fatty fie." Sarah said in a Chinese voice. Jareth laughed. "Now you have to go get the money." She told him.

"Why?" Jareth asked.

"Because I ordered." Sarah said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Touché." He said getting up and Sarah laughed. "How much?"

"Fit dean centy zoo." She mimicked the Chinese voice again. Jareth laughed and grabbed a 20 from the envelope Karen had given them and went back to the couch.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Jareth asked Sarah.

"I have no idea." Sarah told him honestly. "I can't think of anything except that food at the moment." Sarah laughed.

"I have something slightly more important on my mind." Jareth said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Sarah asked.

"Oh a beautiful woman with long brown hair, gorgeous eyes, a great body." He told her with a smile. She reached her head up and he leaned his down and their lips met in a kiss.

It was meant to be small, but it soon escalated. Somehow Jareth had managed to roll them over on the thin couch and positioned himself on top of her. This was about to turn into much more than a kiss.

"Jareth, we need to stop." Sarah said pulling away, even though it was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. Jareth's stopped just by her saying something.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." He admitted.

"It's fine, neither was I, but I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn't get that far until I was married and was sure I wanted to stay where I was forever." Sarah explained.

"Sarah, you don't ever have to explain yourself to me." Jareth told her. "I'm sorry." He said again.

"It's fine." Sarah said with a smile. The doorbell rang. "You get it." Sarah said with a smile. Jareth grabbed the 20 and walked over to the door and got their food.

They ate and pulled out the sofa bed since they didn't have a bed yet. The rest of the night they lay in each other's arms thankful to be there.


	4. Jobs

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR AMY BECAUSE SHE ROCKS AND I LOVE HER! (PLUS SHE GAVE ME A HAPPY MEAL!)

Sarah and Natalia were out at a restaurant for lunch while Shane and Jareth worked on getting the numerous things that Karen had given them from the house. 

"So what did your parents say when they found out you and Shane are getting a place together?" Sarah asked Natalia.

"Please, like my parents care. I could be pregnant and they wouldn't care as long as it didn't interfere with their traveling." Natalia explained to Sarah. Natalia's parents had never really been there for her and Sarah felt bad for her about that.

"Any luck finding a place?" Sarah asked.

"No! These places are like the twilight zone! One place had a knife sticking out of the wall!" Sarah laughed remembering the look of utter dear on Jareth's face when they had seen that.

"You should look for places around where we are. They are really nice over there, not to mention they are close to school and if you and Shane both get a job then I'm sure you can pay for it." Sarah informed her.

"You and Jareth are so lucky you guys snagged that place." Natalia said putting her head in her hands.

"You guys will find something." Sarah encouraged her.

"God I hope so!" Natalia replied.

They were finishing up when Sarah saw a 'Help Wanted' sign in the window. 

"Excuse me," Sarah said to the hostess, "how do we apply for jobs?"

"Are you over 18?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then take these applications, fill them out, and then bring them back here. We can use all the help we can get." The woman explained handing them two clipboards and pens.

About 10 minutes later they were done and turned in the applications. "Thank you, we'll probably get back to you tonight." The hostess said and Sarah and Natalia thanked her and left.

When they arrived back at Sarah's apartment the bed Karen had given them was in the room and Jareth and Shane were sitting on the couch watching T.V on the television Karen had given them.

"Were done for the day." Shane said when Sarah walked in.

"Was it that much stuff?" Sarah asked.

"Well let's see, a bed, a television, a kitchen table, four chairs, a dresser, a couple end tables and a living room table, and oh so many different sets of sheets, table cloths, other miscellaneous things. Yes it was a lot." Shane said annoyed.

"God, Karen must have raided the good will!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Or cleaned out the basement." Natalia said with a laugh.

"We hauled it over, you get to decorate." Jareth told Sarah with a smile.

"Do we have to today?" She asked in an annoying tone.

"What's this 'we' stuff?" Natalia asked.

"Yes, today." Jareth mimicked. 

"Fine." Sarah said and flopped down on the couch. They all laughed.

"Well, let's get out of their way." Shane said with a smile. He got up, kissed Natalia, and walked out of the apartment. Jareth did the same.

For the next few hours Sarah and Natalia had fun being room designers. They were finally done and decided to look over their work.

The living room had the couch over in the corner, the T.V at the other side of the room. They had a long wooden table in the middle of the room and end tables on the side of the couch.

The kitchen had been filled with appliances and dishes. The elevated area had been decorated with a medium sized dinner table and four chairs. There was a black tablecloth on it that looked great with the maroon walls.

The bedroom had been done very nice. The queen-sized bed had been put in the middle of the room with the headboard against the wall. There was a nightstand on each side of the bed and a large dresser had been put in the corner next to the closet. Sarah's vanity had been put in a corner of the room and a small desk was put next to the door.

They really hadn't done anything to the bathrooms except put down rugs.

Sarah and Natalia were glad they were done and as a celebration Natalia made margaritas for them (virgin… shut up Amber.). They sat in the living room and watched television until the guys got back.

"Where did you losers go?" Natalia asked when they came into the living room.

"Don't worry about it." Shane told her with a smile. Natalia knew that smile and knew when he had that smile that it was something secretive and she would be told later.

"What are you drinking?" Jareth asked Sarah.

"A margarita." Sarah said simply.

"Oh god." Shane said flopping down next to Natalia on the couch.

"What?" Natalia asked him.

"Remember in 8th grade when Karen accidentally packed one with vodka in it in Sarah's lunch?" Sarah burst out laughing remembering it. Natalia had gotten pretty tipsy after drinking a nice portion of it.

"That was a fun day." Natalia said with a smirk on her face. It hadn't been fun at the time! They all thought they were going to get expelled for having them in school!

After telling Jareth the whole story of what had happened that day Jareth took the drink out of Sarah's hand and everyone laughed when Sarah reached for it but he didn't give it back. After a few hours Shane and Natalia decided it was time to leave, they still had to go back out to find an apartment tomorrow. They left and Sarah and Jareth were left alone again with no intention of leaving.

The phone rang and Sarah got up to answer it but was pulled back down by Jareth's arms.

"Let it ring." He told her.

"I can't. Natalia and I applied for jobs today and they said that they would be calling us tonight." Sarah explained prying Jareth's arms off of her waist.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Ms. Williams?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"This is Mr. Roldani from Morley Station." 

"Oh, hi."

"Hi, I'm calling to inform you that you and Natalia have been hired as waitresses." 

"Oh, thank you! That's great! When do we start?"

"Wednesday evening at 4:00." 

"Okay, that will give us just enough time to change and get there after school. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you Ms. Williams." The other end hung up.

"What was that?" Jareth asked when she returned to his arms on the couch.

"That was the manager of Morley Station, me and Natalia got the jobs." Sarah told him with a smile.

"That's great! When do you start?" He asked her.

"Wednesday at 4:00." Sarah told him.

"Excellent. Well, congratulations my love." Jareth said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks." Sarah said looking at the clock. "It's only 8:04?" She said amazed.

"It is." Jareth said equally as surprised. It felt like it should be around midnight.

"I am so tired from today. Let's just sit here." Sarah said with a small laugh.

"I agree with you." Jareth said grabbing putting both arms around Sarah's waist. Sarah loved the feel of being in his arms and wondered how she had survived without it.

Authors Notes:

Sorry for the wait… my laptop was being stupid.

PEROXIDE- Yeah I know, good Sarah!

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings- Yuck, pizza. Sorry but I hate pizza. I made you hungry?

Spider Girl- Here's more!

Moonjava- Your reviews are so short and sweet and to the point

Rosakara- Thank you

Vampirehelsing- I had to continue with this story… I love it… I'm like writing my life!

Lady of the Labyrinth- Your review made me laugh… 'What happened to the upchuck Karen we all love to hate?' She was this Karen's evil twin.

DarkBlueEyez- Thank you, that's how my friend Danielle was… she read all of it in like 2 days. Thank you for your review

Obbsesor-of-Inyuyasha- He doesn't want Sarah, but someone else will… that's all I'm saying

Mistude- Thank you… I'm glad you're happy

Anyone at all who has AIM… please instant message me and tell me what you think of the story, I love getting instant messages from reviewers… its like… awww you actually took the time to talk to me? I feel loved!

Screen Name- xxBowieBabiixx 


	5. Rumors

Even though Sarah had moved into her new apartment, Shane still picked her up. When they got to school everyone was staring at them and some were even laughing. They were all confused as to what was going on, and they weren't sure if they wanted to know.

"So Sarah, who was the guy you brought to prom?" Lydia, an annoying girl that had to get into all the gossip asked her.

"Oh, that was Jareth, why?" Sarah asked.

"Well, everyone says that you guys hit the sheets on prom night." Lydia said with a smile.

"What? Melony!" Sarah realized horrified.

"That is not true!" Natalia yelled at Lydia horrified.

"I only say what I hear." Lydia said turning around and walking away.

"Oh my god." Sarah said putting her head on the door of her locker.

"Sarah, it's only a rumor." Shane said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a rumor that they can back up! When I go and tell the principal about my moving into an apartment, they are all going to have a field day with it!" Sarah said tears forming in her eyes.

"Sarah, it's not true! Why worry about it?" Natalia asked Sarah.

"Because Natalia, everyone is going to believe them! Everything backs them up!" Sarah yelled. Natalia hugged her and they all went off to their homeroom.

Lunch-

The day had been filled with people whispering wherever they went and rude comments said just loud enough so that Sarah could hear. Melony was about to make things worse.

"So Sarah, should we expect any mini- Sarah's running around?" Melony asked with an evil grin.

"Melony, you know that these aren't true!" Sarah spit back.

"Oh, do I now? Everything seems to point towards them. You even took him to France with you." Melony said back.

"Melony, I'll have you know that going to France was the worst thing I ever could have done! You just need to shut that oversized hole in your face!" Sarah yelled at her.

"You need to close your legs." Melony said very loudly.

Without warning, Natalia jumped up and punched Melony hard in the nose. Sarah was immediately pulling Natalia back and Shane was helping.

"Let me at her!" Natalia yelled.

"Natalia, no! It's fine!" Sarah told her, trying and pretty much failing at holding on to Natalia.

"Cat fight!" Someone yelled from around them. This gathered everyone into a circle around the two girls who everyone knew were going to pounce at any second, that is if Mrs. Law wouldn't have broken it up.

"Everyone go back to your lunches! Natalia, Sarah, Shane, Melony, the principal's office now!" She yelled stepping between them. Natalia stopped trying to get her hand on Melony and they walked into the principal's office silently.

Natalia sat in the chair at the desk next to Melony with a smile on her face. Melony was holding her nose trying to stop the bleeding. It was obvious that Natalia was very proud of herself.

"What has gotten into you? You are all usually such good students." The principal, Mr. Gold said.

"Well when someone is spreading nasty rumors about my best friend, I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing." Natalia said, the smile still on her face.

"What type of rumors?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I'd really rather not discuss them." Sarah spoke up.

"Surely they can't be that bad." Mr. Gold said looking at her.

"These definitely are." Shane said.

"How bad can they be? Come on let's hear them." Mr. Gold said.

"For god sakes, the word around school is that Sarah slept with her prom date." Melony said angrily.

"Oh, maybe they are that bad." Mr. Gold said. "Any idea on who started the rumors?"

"Not at all, that is such a horrible thing to say." Melony said switching into nice-girl mode.

"I have my suspects." Natalia said giving a pointed look at Melony.

"Well, either way that was no way to behave today. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to suspend you four for a week." Mr. Gold said sitting back in his chair.

"Mr. Gold, you can't be serious." Melony complained leaning forward in her chair.

"I'm sorry Melony, but school policy is school policy and that policy states," he opened up the school handbook, "Any person involved in a school fight will be sentenced to a minimum of one weeks suspension." He finished.

"Mr. Gold, I didn't do anything!" Melony yelled.

"Would you like to make it two weeks?" Mr. Gold asked, his usually calm voice rising.

"No sir." Melony said sitting back.

"Good, now go get your things and leave the school." Mr. Gold said giving an apologetic look in Sarah's direction. They all got up, packed their things, and left the school.

Jareth was surprised to see Sarah home at 12:15 when he knew that they would still be at lunch. Sarah explained to him what happened and he felt extremely sorry for her.

"They are just rumors, love, they will pass." He assured her.

"I hope so. God, everyone knew about them." Sarah said, eyes looking off into space.

"Everything will be fine." Jareth said putting his arms around her.

"Well, look on the bright side, now I can spend more time with you." Sarah said with a smile.

"That's my Sarah, always looking on the bright side." Jareth laughed as he held her. "Let's see if we can't arrange it so that Natalia and Shane's parents don't receive that message."

"You would really do that?" Sarah asked him.

"Anything for you, I find myself saying that a lot." Jareth said with an expression of confusion on his face. Sarah laughed as she moved towards the phone to call Natalia and Shane and tell them to come over.

Authors Note-

There you go! Another chapter! Now I'm off to write another one!

Tez


	6. Discovery

It was now Wednesday and Sarah and Natalia wee going to start work tonight. Their hours were from 4:00-10:00. They were both dressed in khakis and black shirts, their uniforms. Sarah's hair was down as usual and Natalia's was up in a high ponytail.

"Your tables are numbers 1, 5, 7, and 8. You are hostess from 6:00- 7:00" The manager, Ryan, said to Sarah. He then looked to Natalia, "You have numbers 2, 6, 9, and 10 and you are hostess from 8:00- 9:00. Any questions?"

"Nope." Sarah said immediately.

"Nothing." Natalia agreed.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to get to work." He said going back to hosting, which he did from 4:00-6:00.

"Well, come on. Let's go screw this up." Sarah said to Natalia and the girls laughed.

Sarah walked up to her first table. "Hi, my name is Sarah, I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"CHOCOLATE MILK!" A little boy about Toby's age yelled. Sarah smiled and wrote it down in her book.

"I'll have a beer and a coke." The man said.

"I'll have a diet coke please." The woman said. Sarah didn't see why she wanted a diet, she was very thin, but either way she wrote down the orders in her book.

"Okay, I'll be right back out with your drinks." Sarah gave them a smile and turned. She noticed that Ryan was staring at her with a smirk on his face. Sarah thought he was just seeing how she was doing and smiled back at him before walking back to fill up the drinks.

When she came back with the drinks, she noticed Ryan watching her walk up the row with them and an uncomfortable feeling came over her. Ryan seemed to notice it and turned his head. Sarah thought that maybe she was just being paranoid, but something didn't seem right.

At 6:00, Sarah went over to take over as hostess and as Ryan was leaving, his hand grazed over her bottom. Sarah turned around immediately and Ryan was smirking at her. At this point she decided to stay away from him at all costs.

The rest of the night was full of tension, Sarah was sure that everyone could feel it. When she went home it was like walking into heaven.

"How was work?" Jareth asked when she walked in.

"Strange. Something is wrong with that boss of mine." Sarah said, eyes off into space.

"What do you mean something is wrong?" Jareth asked with a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing. I'm probably just being me." Sarah told him zoning back in.

"No, tell me." Jareth told her.

"Jareth it's nothing." Sarah said, in reality, she was kind of embarrassed about what had happened.

"Sarah." Jareth's voice rose. He could see something was wrong with her.

"Jareth! It's nothing! Just drop it!" Sarah said waving her hands. Suddenly, a light that was on the table fell and broke with a loud CRASH! Sarah and Jareth both looked at it.

"Did you do that?" Sarah asked looking down at her hands. They were tingling, kind of how your hands feel when they fall asleep.

"No, I think you did." Jareth said, a smile pulling at his lips.

"How could I have done it? I don't have magic." Sarah said, eyes still on her hands.

"Do your hands feel weird?" Jareth asked going to stand next to her.

"Yeah, like they fell asleep or something." Sarah said looking up at him finally.

"That's what magic feels like." Jareth smile finally broke free. "I think the labyrinth is giving you magic."

"How can we be sure?" Sarah asked. Jareth smiled.

"Doctor time."

"Now way am I going back to that guy! He stuck me with a needle!" Sarah said shaking her head.

"Sarah, come on." Jareth pleaded.

"Nope." Sarah said simply.

"Sarah, I know this test. They put a number of different things on a shelf and ask you to do something to it. No blood involved." Jareth said with the pleading eyes that he knew would get her to do it.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive."

Authors Notes-

Another chapter!

Shadow Cat- I knew you were going to catch that! I wanted people to think something was a little weird about this guy and you will see why later. As for you doubting that Sarah and Shane would get punished for it, you have obviously never been to my old school. I'm not going to tell you which school because I don't want anyone going there to want to kill me, but I got suspended for a week just for doing what Sarah did. Matt, my other friend, did what Shane did and still he got in trouble. 'He shouldn't have been standing there. He should have went for help.' Yeah, his parents went off on the principal. I was going on a vacation that week anyway so my parents really didn't go off as much as they would have.

Bowie Girl- Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, Banana Phone!

Creative Imagination- Muse in law… hmmm…

Sparkling Silver Angel Wings- Thank you, yeah I know! Go Natalia!

Mistude- Thank you!

Rosakara- Thank you!

Moonjava- your reviews are always so short and simple… I love them!

Pink Labyrinth Fairy- I'm actually trying to get my dad to download Yahoo Messenger… but who knows how long that could take!

PEROXIDE- Not for a while… they still have another trimester before high school ends… then about another 6-8 months before the wedding… poor Jareth…

Jess- Probably…


	7. Argument

Jareth had taken Sarah to the doctor and they had found out that Sarah possessed all the basic powers. This was a trait that only fae who were born royalty possessed. They had come the conclusion that the labyrinth may be giving her powers in return for agreeing to become Jareth's queen.

They were now at home practicing levitation.

"Sarah! Focus!" Jareth yelled while ducking out of the way of the cup they were practicing with.

"Sorry but its really annoying doing the same exact thing for four hours!" Sarah yelled back.

"Do you want to learn how to control your powers or not?" Jareth asked his voice rising.

"Yeah but the same thing over and over and over again! Step one, focus on cup. Step two, make cup float. Step three, repeat steps one and two about 300,000 times!" Sarah yelled her voice rising as well.

"Then how about we stop then, hmm?" Jareth said turning and walking away.

Sarah gave an agitated yell, grabbed her keys, and stomped down the hallway and stairs to her car.

She drove the park that she would always practice plays in when she was 15. She walked to her favorite part, the part that was surrounded by trees and completely private. She stormed over to the bench that sat in the middle of the trees and flopped down onto it.

She sat there for about 5 minutes before a cold wind swept through the area. Sarah shivered.

"You forgot your jacket." Jareth said from behind her and holding out her nice blue denim jacket.

"Thanks." She said before taking it and slipping it on and turning back around.

"May I have a seat?" He asked, still behind her.

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a few moments until Jareth broke it.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I may have pushed you a little hard back there."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten all ticked off with you." Sarah said in response.

"Forgive me?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah. Do you forgive me?"

"I was never mad." Jareth said with a smile. Sarah smiled back. Another gust of wind swept through the area and Sarah shook again. Jareth pulled her in as close as he could get her. "Better?" Jareth asked. Sarah nodded as she put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

They sat like this for a few minutes before the air got even colder than before. "We should go home. It's not safe to be alone, at night, in a park." The way Jareth said this made it hilarious.

"Let's go home." Sarah said with a laugh.


	8. Coming Home

Sarah awoke the next morning to phone ringing.

"Who in their right mind is going to call me at 5 am?" She said angrily. "Hello?"

"Hey Sarah!"

"Trisha?"

"Yeah!"

"Where are you?"

"Well, at the moment I'm in an airport in California, but I'm going to be in Baltimore by noon!"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Yeah! I need your address. I heard you moved into an apartment with Jareth."

"Yeah. The address is 170 West Woven Street and our apartment number is 26."

"Okay, were going to stop by at like noon if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah it's fine. I'll call Nat and Shane and tell them."

"Okay, I'll see you at noon. David says see you later."

"Okay, tell him I said hey. Bye babe!"

"Bye."

When Trisha hung up the phone, Sarah hit Jareth in the head with a pillow. He flew up into a sitting position with super-speed. "What?" he asked looking over at Sarah.

"Trisha and David are coming over at around noon today." Sarah said excitedly.

"And you had to tell me this at 5 am?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." Sarah laughed. "Go back to sleep."

"And what are you going to do?" He asked seeing her get out of bed.

"When I wake up I can't get back to sleep." Sarah answered him. "Plus, I have to get things ready."

"Sarah, you have magic now, you don't have to do anything yourself." Jareth said with a smile.

"No! I'm not going to turn into a lazy bum like you!" she kidded with him.

"I am not a lazy bum." He told her.

"I know." She said with a smile.

"Then why did you say it?" He asked.

"It sounded good at the time."

Noon-

There was a knock at the door and Sarah ran to it. A loud, high-pitched, screaming was heard.

"How do they do that?" David asked.

"Must be something in the vocal cords." Jareth said coming up behind Sarah.

A few seconds later, Natalia appeared and another loud screaming was heard.

"Why do they always do that?" Shane asked.

"They must have some type of disease." David said and all three men laughed. At the exact same time, all three women slapped their man on the arm. They all started laughing.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Natalia asked.

"Well David wants to take the guys out so we should have a girl night out!" Trisha told them.

"Sounds great!" Sarah said.

A.N. THERE ARE YOU HAPPY AMETHYST LAINEY?


	9. Locked In

At around 9:00, the guys left leaving the girls home alone. They wouldn't be back until around 2:00 am. BIG mistake!

Sarah was dressed in a deep red tank top, jeans, and her favorite pair of boots. Natalia was wearing a black halter top with jeans and tennis shoes. Trisha was wearing a small sleeveless navy blue shirt with jeans and converses. Before going on tour with David, she never wore converses. Ever since the one day that she wore his out to lunch because she couldn't find hers did she start wearing them. David briefly mourned the loss of them, but got over it in a matter of minutes.

They decided not to go out until around 10:00 because that was when their favorite nightspot opened. (A.N. There are a few places here that let 18 year olds in but they get some kind of special stamp so that they can't drink. I just had to put this in here for TheShadowCat. Got to love her pickiness! No seriously, I do.)

Natalia was coming out of the bathroom and walked straight into the table. She decided to make it look comical and put her hands to her face and cried. She ran to Sarah and Jareth's room and slammed the door shut. Sarah and Trisha laughed at her display and Natalia attempted and failed to open the door.

"Uh, Sarah, the door won't open." Natalia yelled from inside the room. Sarah and Trisha started laughing as they walked over to the door. Sarah tried to open it, the doorknob moved confirming that it wasn't locked, but the door wouldn't open. Natalia must have slammed the door so hard that it knocked something out of place!

Sarah thought about trying her magic, but thought better of it. She didn't want to burn down her apartment or poof a monster in or something. "Good job Nat! Now were going to have to take the doorknob off!" Sarah yelled. "Trisha, go into the kitchen and in the first drawer next to the fridge. There should be a screwdriver in there. Bring it to me."

Trisha did what she was told and after about 20 minutes, Natalia was set free.

"Good! Now you can put the doorknob back on!" Sarah said laughing and handing the screwdriver to Natalia. Trisha and Sarah made their way over to the laptop that Karen had bought Sarah and Jareth for their new apartment. (A.N. Let's face it people, without the Internet nowadays, we'd be lost! Human's are such a sad species.)

Natalia was working on the doorknob for another 20 minutes before she finally got it on. She closed the door, locked it, and opened it.

"Oh look! I'm Tim the tool man!" Natalia yelled. She closed and locked the door again, but this time, it didn't open.

"Natalia, open the door." Sarah said nervously.

"I can't!" Natalia yelled shaking the door. Sarah ran over to the door and tried to open it.

"Tim the tool man, huh?" She yelled sarcastically.

Trisha walked over and handed Sarah her cordless phone. "Call someone. I'd call David but he doesn't have his cell phone with him when he's on a vacation."

"Shane always leaves his somewhere." Natalia said. Sarah knew Jareth didn't have a cell phone.

"Who? I don't know anyone's number around here by heart and Karen lives an hour away." Sarah told her. She considered using her magic, but again, didn't want anything bad to happen because she did something stupid. Then she got an idea.

She went over to the laptop and connected to the Internet. She signed onto AIM.

She looked on her buddy list.

Scotty124

HarleyGurl267  
PimpPanther456

Her cousin Lacey was on!

0SareOBear0: Lace…  
PimpPanther456: Sarah…

0SareOBear0: How do you pick a lock?

PimpPanther456: You… picking a lock? Lamo!

0SareOBear0: Lace… come on!

PimpPanther456: PimpPanther456 is no longer available.

"Lace! You suck!" Sarah yelled at the computer. She looked down her buddy list again. Nobody on could help her. Then someone she knew could help her signed on.

American Idiot12 has just signed on.

0SareOBear0: JAMES!  
American Idiot12: SARAH!

0SareOBear0: James… me Natalia and Trisha are locked in a room…

American Idiot12: If you're inside… unlock the door…  
0SareOBear0: Natalia broke the doorknob

American Idiot12: Haha! What's your number? Me and Luke are going to call you and give you step by step directions on how to get out.

Sarah gave them her number and about 30 seconds later the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sarah?"

"Yeah." Sarah put the phone on speaker.

"Hi James!" Natalia called.

"Hi Natalia." James said. "Okay, now out of you guys, who is the smartest?"

"Sarah." Both Natalia and Trisha said in unison.

"You're screwed." Luke commented from the background.

"Oh thanks." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Okay, if you open up the door does in open in or out?" James asked.

"Umm, in." Sarah replied.

"Okay, do you have a thin metal hanger?"

"No Luke, were in Sarah's room and have a closet but they hang them up with pencils."

"Shut up Nat!" Sarah yelled. "Okay, yeah I have one."

"Okay," James said, "Put the hanger in the space between the door and the wall."

Sarah did this. "Okay."

"Now put your hand on the doorknob and pull. It's not going to open yet but just to get you ready." James said.

"Okay."

"Now slide the hanger down until it gets around the little metal thing that works as the lock."

Sarah did this. "Got it."

"Now pull on both the hanger and the doorknob."

Sarah pulled as hard as she could. "Okay, the only thing that happened it the hanger got really bet out of shape." Sarah told him.

"Okay, something is seriously wrong with your doorknob then." James said and Trisha and Sarah glared at Natalia who smiled sweetly.

"Okay, next idea. Do you have like a screwdriver or anything?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, we used it when Natalia was locked in here alone." Sarah told him making Luke and James both laugh. Everyone knew Natalia wasn't the sharpest of all the tools.

"Okay, take that and put the flat part under the head of the hinges. They should pop right out." Luke told Sarah.

She put the flat part under the head of the hinge and tired with all her strength to pop it out.

Nothing.

Luck was not on their side tonight. "It's not working. They are in there really tight!" Sarah complained.

"You must have a new type of hinge that they made so teens can't get out of their rooms." Luke said.

"Oh your helpful." Sarah said sarcastically.

"You will after this." Luke then started using big words that confused all three of them.

"LUKE! WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE SAYING! I AM NOT AN ENGINEER! IM AN AMERICAN!" Natalia yelled.

"Yeah, that's obvious." Trisha said with a small laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Natalia said. She then walked over to her bag and pulled out her Ipod. Sarah looked at Natalia with a look that could kill!

"Natalia, take that thing off or I will use YOU to break down the door." Sarah said with complete seriousness. James and Luke destroyed the moment by singing the 'Jaws' theme. Then Sarah thought of something. "Then window."

"Sarah! You're on the third story! You would fall and kill yourself!" Trisha told her.

"It's worth a try." Sarah said like it was nothing big.

"Sarah, there's also that huge staircase down there, you'd never make it." Natalia told her, holding her by the arms.

"This really sucks! It's only," she looked at the clock, "12:00. The guys won't be back for another 2 hours. What are we supposed to do?" Sarah asked.

Two Hours later-

"Were off to see the wizard!  
The wonderful wizard of oz!  
We hear is a wiz-able wiz if ever a wiz there was.

If ever oh ever a wiz there was the wizard of oz is on because,

Because, because, because, because, because,

Because of the wonderful things he does!

Do, do, do do doo do doo do, do doo!

Were off to see the wizard!  
The wonderful wizard of oz!" Sarah, Natalia, Trisha, James, and Luke all sang loudly.

Suddenly, Sarah heard something like a door closing. It was about 2:00.

"Guys, hush up." Everyone was silent. They heard the unmistakable voices that they all loved.

The girls jumped up started banging on the walls and, along with James and Luke, began screaming things like 'Let us out!'

The guys, obviously confused, looked around. Then they saw the door to the master bedroom shaking. They all began laughing.

"Looks like they got locked in the room." David said.

"Maybe we should leave them in there." Jareth said laughing. "What do you think, Shane?"

"I think we should go out for another few hours."

"NO!" Everyone inside the room and on the phone screamed.

"Okay." Jareth said taking the screwdriver in his hands and magically popping the hinges out one at a time.

When the door was taken away, James and Luke were forgotten and Sarah and Trisha ran to the kitchen, eating and drinking everything in sight while Natalia ran to the bathroom.

"Hello? You guys out of the room?" a pause, "Okay then, see you guys on Monday. And then they hung up the phone.

Authors Notes: Everything in this chapter really happened over my dear friend Danielle's house.

TheShadowCat: I was reading over some of my old reviews and yours made me laugh. The reason that the high school had swings is for the 'special' people… My local high school has them for that reason…


	10. The Incident

CHAPTER DEDICATION: AMETHYST LAINEY

About two hours after their release, Sarah, Natalia, and Trisha were about to pass out. This was good for Sarah and Natalia since they had to work in the morning.

"Finally, the adrenaline rush ends!" David said picking Trisha up bridal style. "We'd better go before this one blacks out."

"And where exactly are you planning on going?" Sarah asked leaning on Jareth so she could at least keep her head up.

"Oh, I'll find some hotel." David said with a shrug.

"No your not. No friends of ours are going to sleep in a hotel when we have an apartment they can crash in." Sarah said attempting to get up. She failed and flopped into Jareth's lap. Jareth, Shane, and David laughed. Natalia was already sleeping and Trisha was holding onto the last string of consciousness.

"Is that okay with you, Jareth?" David asked.

"Of course, you're free to stay here until Sarah and I get sick of you and then throw you out. Then you can go back on tour of course so really it doesn't matter if we throw you out or not." Jareth continued to babble like an idiot until Sarah said something.

"Jareth shut up you bacon." Shane laughed, being the only one to get the joke.

Sarah and Natalia had been making breakfast back when they were about 10 years old. Shane has made a comment about how not to put the butter on the bread before toasting it. Sarah yelled back at him, "Shut up you…" but was cut off by Natalia screaming bacon and throwing a piece at Shane's face. Ever since they had called each other 'bacon.'

"Her batteries are obviously about to run out. I'll go put her in our bed and bring you out some blankets and pillows. Shane, you and Natalia are welcome to stay here as well." Jareth offered. Natalia and Shane still hadn't found an apartment for themselves.

"I doubt I could move 'it.'" Shane said laughing at Natalia who was sucking her thumb in her sleep.

"Okay, then it's settled." Jareth picked Sarah up off his lap and carried her into their room. He returned a few minutes later with pillows and blankets for their houseguests.

2 hours later-

Sarah and Natalia were getting ready to go to work. They had been suckered into doing the morning shift. It only took some bonus money from Ryan to get them to oblige.

They were showered, ready, and out the door, and at the restaurant by roughly 7:15. This gave them about 45 minutes to wait.

"Well, you two are here early." Ryan said walking up to them.

"Yeah, we somehow got out of the house pretty early." Sarah said a bit shyly. She felt so odd around Ryan after the last little, incident.

"Probably because everyone else was still dead in the middle of the floor!" Natalia said cheerfully.

"Well, since you are here so early, how about a coffee, my treat?" Ryan offered. Natalia and Sarah agreed and followed Ryan into restaurant. They got their coffee and they all sat in one of the booths talking.

"So how do you girls like it here?" Ryan asked.

"It's cool. I mean we could have it a lot worse." Natalia said concentrating on her burned tongue more than the conversation.

"How about you Sarah?" He asked her.

"Hey, it puts food on the table." Sarah laughed. Then something hit her. "It's kind of strange that you didn't do interviews though."

Ryan hesitated a minute and then replied, "Megan, the girl that gave you your applications, said that you two seemed like nice girls and we really needed new waitresses." Ryan answered her.

_That's still really weird. _Sarah thought to herself. She felt like he was lying, but had no proof. If this job wasn't Sarah's only way to get money that wasn't illegal, she would probably quit because of how uneasy she felt around her boss.

They sat and talked for about half an hour before the three other waitresses and the morning crowd began to flood in.

Sarah was running around so much she was almost breaking a sweat. About an hour went by before things began to slow down a bit.

She was waiting for an order at the same time Natalia was and they started talking.

"Wow, this is harder than I thought." Sarah said leaning back on the wall.

"Tell me about it. I'm bringing deodorant in m purse next time." Natalia answered back.

"Yeah, I know!" Sarah laughed. "Hey, isn't that Trisha and David?"

"Yeah! And there's Jareth and Shane!" Natalia yelled. Jareth was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a blue shirt on. The top two buttons were undone showing off his manly chest. "Looks like they are being seated at one of your tables, lucky you!"

"Yeah, lucky me." Sarah said snapping back into reality.

"Come on girls! Back to work! Those trays aren't going to walk themselves!" Ryan said walking past them and winking at Sarah. Natalia didn't notice.

"Come on let's get to it before we get fired." Sarah said walking towards the table that her friends were sitting at.

"Hey lady!" Shane yelled. "You going to take our orders or what?"

When Sarah reached the table she hit Shane on the head with the little notepad.

"That's it! I'm filing a complaint!" Shane said and everyone, including Sarah laughed.

"What do you people want to drink?" Sarah asked.

"I know for a fact that is not what waitresses say to their customers." David said with an evil smirk.

"Are you serious?" She asked annoyed.

"Oh, come on Sarah. Do it for my amusement." Jareth said with a smile.

Sarah sighed and started off her little speech. "Hi, my name is Sarah and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink? There, happy?"

Jareth pulled Sarah down on his lap and kissed her. "Now I am."

Sarah got back up and smoothed down her clothes. "If my boss saw that you'd get me fired." She said through gritted teeth.

"I'll have a coke." Shane said attempting to get Sarah back on track.

"Make that two." David said.

"I'll have a water. Trying to lose some weight anyway." Trisha said.

"First of all, why? Second, surprise me." Jareth said with a loving smile up at Sarah. She returned it and walked away to make the drinks.

When she got to the small bar area, she was cornered by Ryan.

"Who is that guy out there?" He asked, hands on hips and a look that could kill.

Sarah looked at him questioningly. "What guy?"

"The blonde guy out there whose lap you were sitting on." Ryan said angrily.

Sarah smiled sweetly. "That's Jareth, he's my fiancé." Sarah said blushing slightly.

Ryan's face showed that he was shocked. "Oh, well, no PDA in my restaurant while you're on the clock, huh?" Ryan said turning around and walking towards the gate that separated the restaurant from the bar area.

Sarah nodded and went to fix the drinks. "Hey, Sarah." Ryan called holding the gate open.

"Yeah?"

"He's a lucky man." He said and walked away. "We'll just have to change that." Ryan said when he was out of hearing range.

Sarah walked back to the table and saw that Natalia was talking to them and David was gone.

"Natalia! Get away from my table!" Sarah yelled playfully. Natalia laughed and so did everyone else at the table.

Sarah was setting Jareth's drink down when it slipped out of her hand.

"FREEZE!" She yelled and the liquid and falling cup froze in place. Sarah quickly gathered all the liquid into the cup and prayed that nobody had seen it. No such luck. Natalia, Shane, and Trisha were looking at her shocked. "Um, guys," she started, "you didn't see that."

"What just happened?" Shane asked a bit nervously.

"Sarah just used her newly discovered magic." Jareth mumbled.

"WHAT?" Natalia yelled.

"Shhh!" Everyone at the table hissed at her.

"How, how did this happen?" Trisha asked.

"I'll explain later, just don't tell anyone okay?" Sarah pleaded.

"Yeah, no problem." Natalia said staring at the cup.

Authors Notes:

Hey guys!

I have the busiest week ahead of me!

Tuesday- 4-wheeling thing until 10:00 pm.

Wednesday- Drama rehearsal until 5:00

Thursday- Drama performances 10:00 am and 1:00 pm

Friday- Free day

Saturday- Drama performance 6:00

With a lot of luck I will be able to update on Friday. Here's hoping! I hate keeping you guys waiting for so long!

Please review!

Tez


	11. Raar! I'm a Lion! inside joke

After what felt like forever, Sarah and Natalia's shifts were over. They were in the car riding back to Sarah's apartment. They were acting like their normal selves, like nothing had even happened earlier.

While Green Day's 'Holiday' was ending, Sarah and Natalia were laughing.

"Freaking commercials." Sarah complained.

"So, you want to explain to me this whole 'poof I have magic' thing?" Natalia asked with a goofy smile that made them both burst out laughing. When their laughter died down Natalia asked again. "Seriously, what happened?"

"Well," Sarah started, "I have no idea how I got them, just that I do and we think that the labyrinth might be giving them to me, but who knows?" Sarah said shaking her head and looking down at the floor of her car.

"Hey, Sarah, its nothing to be ashamed of. It's pretty cool." Natalia said making Sarah smile. She heard the start to My Chemical Romance's 'Helena' and turned up the radio. In a matter of seconds they were singing again.

When they got back to Sarah's apartment the phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sarah, Sarah Williams?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Yeah, hi." Sarah said wrapping the cord around her finger.

"Ms. Williams, this is Mr. Cohen."

"Oh, the drama instructor, yeah hi." Sarah said, her attention on nothing but the phone now.

"We're going to be starting our rehearsals for 'Labyrinth' this Thursday. Your still interested in playing the role of Natalie right?" Mr. Cohen asked, the worry in his voice clear.

"Oh, of course. It's always been my favorite play." Sarah said with a growing smile.

"Okay, the rehearsals will be held at Worlds Drama Center at 5:30pm on Thursday's and the performance will be in 3 weeks. So I guess I'll see you Thursday."

"Yeah, see you then. Bye." Sarah said and hung up the phone. With all the excitement she had forgotten all about the play!

Sarah went back into the living room and saw that Natalia had made herself comfortable on the couch and had thrown in a copy of 'Phantom of the Opera.' Sarah sat down next to her and they watched the movie.

* * *

Woah guys I'm sorry this took so long! Sorry! I've been so busy lately! Not a good excuse, but graduation is on Thursday and after that I have until the 18th before I go on my trip to Universal Studios so I'll try to update alot durring that period of time.

Love you all!

Tez -----


	12. Title Ideas?

The week started, Sarah, Natalia, and Shane were back in school, Trisha and David had left, and everything was back to normal.

The seniors were all anxiously getting ready for their graduation, which would be in three weeks, and had set up a group of creative people to work on planning it.

Sarah and Natalia were part of this group.

"I think our colors should be bright, like pink and orange." An annoying and controlling red-head Lindsey said. Everyone looked at her funny.

"Maybe we should go with the traditional colors, blue and white?" Lori, the always traditional, Sandra D. type, suggested.

"Maybe-" Sarah started but was cut off by Mark.

"We should start planning the party for after grad."

"We should rent a hall." Marcy said.

"My mother-" Natalia started, and was, again, interrupted, this time by the big mouth Tasha.

"We should just have it at a park, a nice evening where we could use the stars as light."

"What about the bugs?" Hailey asked.

"Bug spray." Tasha answered.

"We could-" Sarah started again, again someone else interrupted her. "Should we use our invisibility for evil or to fight crime?" Sarah said and Natalia laughed. The two started talking about ideas they had about graduation and the party. The others on the plan team were obviously mad about them not helping out.

"Um, excuse me." Lindsay said rudely. "If your not going to help, then get out."

"We tried to help. You wouldn't let us give our suggestions." Sarah said just as rudely.

"Oh, like you have any good ideas." Marcy said flipping her hair.

"Actually, I do." Sarah fought back.

"You sound so sure of yourself. Maybe we should just let you plan the entire graduation and after party yourself." Connie suggested with a smirk.

"Hey, no objections here." Sarah said putting her hands behind her head and her feet up on the desk. "I could plan a graduation on my own, no sweat." She said with an evil smile.

_She's been spending too much time with Jareth. _Natalia thought.

"Fine, you can plan the entire thing alone." Lindsey said getting up, flipping her hair and stomping out of the room. The others all followed her.

"Hey! You're not getting all the fun to yourself. I'm helping you." Natalia said with a laugh. "Was it me or did they look like penguins walking out of here?"

Natalia and Sarah burst out laughing.

"Well, we have the next two classes free to do this stuff, let's get to it." Sarah said recovering from her laughter.

They worked for the next two hours and accomplished a decision on the caps and gowns, blue and white, the after party location, the fire-hall across the street, and were in the process of writing the introduction when the bell rang.

"Darn, I have to go to rehearsal. We can work on this again tomorrow." Sarah said to Natalia.

"That's fine. We got a lot done today."

"Yeah we did! You better go meet Shane before he leaves you here." Sarah said grabbing her things off the library desk.

"One, he wouldn't leave me. Two, how are you getting home?" Natalia asked.

"Ah, I'll walk or something." Sarah said smiling and walking out of the library down the hall to the auditorium.

When she got there she noticed she had 10 minutes before rehearsal started and was the only one there. She picked her phone out of her purse and started to play 'Bowling' until she heard the auditorium doors open and someone else enter the room. She turned around to look at the doors, but no one was there. She turned around to continue her game, but screamed when she saw Jareth's face in front of her.

"Jesus! Don't you ever get tired of that crap?" Sarah screamed and Jareth laughed.

"Your face is priceless when I do it." He said laughing.

"Well other than me to have a heart attack, what do you want?" She asked trying to calm herself. He did that way too much for her liking.

"I just wanted to watch how you and these fine young people are in acting out my story." Jareth said with a smile.

"You're going to get bored." Sarah said trying to get him to leave. She really didn't want him seeing what happened to them all over again and she really didn't want him to see whoever was playing him in the performance.

"Oh, I'm sure it won't be as bad as some things I've had to sit through. Try sitting through 6 agonizing hours of politics and not being one of the debaters. It's terrible." Jareth said shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, this will probably be even worse. All you usually do on the first practice is meet everyone, go over the script once, and take notes. Very boring." Sarah said resting her head on her hand.

"Sounds like it." Jareth said with a small laugh. "But I'll stay for you though."

"Fine." Sarah said as the first few people walked through the door. "But change your clothes will ya?" Sarah said noticing his Goblin King attire.

He laughed and changed clothes into a pair of blue jeans and navy blue shirt. To Sarah's surprise, he wasn't wearing his gloves as he usually did. She would have to ask him about those gloves later. He smiled and took the hand that wasn't holding her head in his and sat down next to her.

After about 5 minutes, everyone was there and the drama instructor, Mr. Cohen, was calling everyone's attention.

"People, quiet down." He yelled sitting on the edge of the stage. "Okay, I think everyone is here. I think the first thing we should do is reveal who everyone is." Mr. Cohen said picking up his notebook and putting on his reading glasses.

"Okay, the role of Natalie will be played by Sarah Williams. The Goblin King will be played by John Mallows."

John Mallows was the school heartthrob. He had jet-black hair, soft brown eyes, a flawless complexion. Sarah personally thought he was a pretty boy. She liked the more dangerous, more courageous type. Jareth's type.

"The roles of Gobble, Lox, and Horn will be played by members of the puppeteer club and their voices will be done by Mark Jones, George May, and Sam Lewis."

_Hoggle, Sir Didymous, and Ludo. _Sarah thought. She missed them now that someone had mentioned them.

"And Freddy (A.N. The original name of the baby) will be played by a doll and his voice, well, gurgling, will be done by Mary Lee. Okay, now that that's out of the way, how about we run through this script once, see if you have any questions. Sarah, I believe the first line is yours." He said nodding.

Sarah took a deep breath and started off with her first lines. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that you have stolen."

And from there they continued on with the story. Sure it was a bit different from Sarah's experience, especially with the kissing scene in the ballroom, but it still painfully reminded her of the mistake she had made of wishing Toby away.

No, it wasn't a mistake; look at where I am now. I never would be here, holding hands with Jareth, if it weren't for me wishing my bubby away.

After the rehearsal, she and Jareth walked home in the darkness.


End file.
